Mixed Emotions
by Akkeil
Summary: What happens after Akito's Death? How does everyone feel about it? I suck at summaries.please read!
1. Default Chapter

HI!^^ This is my first fic. So no flames please!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I don't own Fruits Basket and I don't own Evanescence(I have the cd though)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I'll miss the winter A world of fragile things Look for me in the white forest Hiding in a hollow tree  
  
Pain and more pain........................that's how I feel nowadays. I get a cold every week and an ammonia every month. Wonderful. Why must I be tortured by this curse? It could've cursed someone else. I wish it had. I've never been outside these walls, except for a couple of times. I've never been able to venture out into the world, like a normal person. And because of this I tend to lose my temper. Sometimes I wonder about the day of my death. Will They weep with sorrow, or jump with joy? I'll never know. They live normal lives, while I live in despair. I hope I die soon..................................  
  
"Akito it's time for your medication." Hatori said as he walked into an empty room. A figure of a man walked out of the shadows and into the light. "............................."Akito sat down and waited for Hatori. He walked over and gave Akito some pills and a glass of water. He took them from Hatori and stared at the tiny pills that lay in his hand. "Would you be sad?" Hatori gave him a look of care. "Of course." Akito ignored him and swallowed the pills. "How much longer?" "I'm not sure." Akito smiled. "I hope I die soon.............." Hatori looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't say such nonsense!" Akito just laughed. "Get out." Hatori obeyed him and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Akkeil: I know, I know! It's a short paragraph. I promise I'll make it longer next time. Okay?  
  
Kakyo: It was very short yet good....  
  
Akkeil: Thank you!!!!!!*abruptly hugs Kakyo*  
  
Kakyo: ^^  
  
Seymour: I didn't like it.  
  
Akkeil:*gives him death glares* I'll sick you know who on you if you don't take that back.  
  
Seymour:O_O;;;;;;;;;; I take it back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was the best one I've ever read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akkeil: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And in your reviews can you ask questions or tell me a good way to kill Tidus! 'Kay? BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

HI!^^Um...................I only got three reviews...*sulks in corner* So Akito wants to die.......nothing new.......  
  
warning: rated R for many reasons  
I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own an Evenescence cd  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Good morning Yuki!" Yuki walked through the kitchen doors. Tohru was making breakfast, while Shigure was reading a comic section in a newspaper. Kyo was outside training. "Good morning Miss Tohru." Yuki gave her a sweet smile. "Yuki, I got a call from your brother." Yuki just stood there petrified. He asked if it would be okay if he came over today." Yuki gave a moan.."And you said yes didn't you?" Shigure gave him a big smile. "Yup!"^^ You're a moron." Yuki sat down at the table. Tohru had finished making breakfast and Kyo was done training. "You invited that dam snake over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Kyo was out raged.(kitty!!!^^) Shigure just smiled at him. "What the hell where you thinking!!!!!!!???" By this time Kyo had Shigure in a death grip. "Don't hurt me!!!" "I'm going to send you flying!" "Kyo, stop it!" Kyo dropped Shigure when he heard Tohru's voice. "I'm looking forward to Ayame's visit." Tohru set the food down. Yuki and Shigure ate quietly, while Kyo stared at his food. "Kyo? What's wrong?" Tohru gave him a concerned look. "Nothing." Kyo started eating a few moments later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, Ayame can I come too?"Momiji asked. Ayame was to busy braided his long hair to even notice the small bunny. "Ayame-kun!!!!" Ayame finally looked down at the little boy. "Hm...." "Please!!!?" Momiji gave him one of his famous puppy dog face. "Of course!" Yay! I get to see Tohru- kun!" Ayame smiled at him. Momiji started talking about what they might do when they get there. Ayame also started ranting on how great it would be to see Tohru and his dear little brother Yuki. I they talked then whole way there. It was enough to give you a migraine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Akkeil: I apologize.*bows apologetically* This one was also short. I have way to much work nowadays.......  
  
Kakyo: Yeah, she's swamped with homework..  
  
Seymour: I was scared by the amount of homework.  
  
Akkeil: *trying to concentrate* Hm........*staring at math book* If ab+bc=ac, then.....*throws math book* Forget this, I'm going to watch Gravitation!*starts to sneak off*  
  
Kakyo: *grabs Akkeil and sets her back at the table* Remember what your mom said?  
  
Akkeil: *sigh* Homework first, computer later.....But I don't want to do my homework!  
  
Kakyo: Do your work or.....................no play time. Akkeil: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*starts doing work* Well....it looks like I'm stuck doing work....*sigh* I got four reviews^^!!!!!!!!Arigato! Review! Oh, and there might be some shounin-ai or yaoi in later chapters! I'm a yaoi fangirl!=3 Remember...VAMPIRES ROCK!!!!!!!!Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, all of my....okay so I don't have any fans..... Eh...Well I finally decided to write chapter 3. (Been some time, hasn't it?) Enjoy. *falls to sleep*  
  
Warning: rated R for reasons.....O.O (No duh.)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Well, Ayame and Momiji finally made it to the house. " Tohru!!" The little bunny said as Tohru opened the door. "Momiji!" The little bunny lunged at Tohru and as soon as he made contact he transformed into a little cute yellow bunny. (Awwww...^^) Momiji hops onto her head. "Guess what, guess what!!!" The bunny said energetically. Tohru just looked up at the bunny. "I'm going to stay for the night!!" The bunny smiled. Tohru grabbed Momiji and gave him a hug. " Well then I guess I'll have to set up a place for you to sleep." " Don't forget about me!" Ayame walks into the house, with a smile on his face. " Ayame, so good to see you again." " Likewise." Ayame takes Tohru's hand and kisses it. Yuki, who's standing besides Tohru, slaps him. " And hello to you too, brother! ^^" "........" Yuki just glares at his older brother. " Ayame!!" "Shigure!!" The dog and the snake embrace one another. "Have you been thinking about me lately?" Ayame asked a little seductive like. "I am always thinking about you..." Shigure said in the same tone. Momiji's sitting in Tohru's arms, while Tohru and Yuki have this kind of look on their faces, O.O. Shigure leads Ayame up the stairs, while talking to him at the same time. A few moments later Tohru and Yuki and Momiji hear a scream emerge from the upstairs hallway. Kyo comes running down. "Kyo what happened!?" Tohru asked. " ....No one use the upstairs bathroom...." He sounds out of breathe. " Why?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Ayame......" Ayame looked up at the dog. Shigure had led them into the upstairs bathroom. (......*wishes she was there*..) "Yes, love?" Ayame said seductively. Shigure presses against Ayame. "Want too....?" Shigure starts licking Ayame's jawline. "Ohh, Shigure......" Shigure's lips made contact with Ayame's. At that exact moment, Kyo opened the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!" Ayame and Shigure broke the kiss, with a look a surprise. Kyo had a look of disgust on his face. " Oh, hello Kyo." "YOU TWO MAKE ME SICK!!" He then ran down the stairs at an impossible speed. The snake and the dog just shruged and closed the door. "Well, now that he's gone..." Shigure grinned and kissed Ayame once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Akkeil: Hmmm....short once again...^^ Think I was gonna put lemon in there, huh? Well, that's gonna be later... so everyone who reads this will just have to wait...*smiles innocently*  
  
Vincent: That was a bit disturbing...*he's grossed out cause Ayame and Shigure kissed*  
  
Akkeil: *looks at him* YAY!!! *tackles Vincent*  
  
Vincent: OI! Get off! *tries to pry me off of him*  
  
Akkeil: Why were you disgusted? I mean you and Sephiroth kiss..=P Vincent: O.O ........Ummm.....but that's entirely different. ^^;;;;; Akkeil: No it isn't! Vincent: Yes it is.. Akkeil: No.. Vincent: Don't you have work to do...*trying to get me off of him* Akkeil: Damn! *gets off of him and goes to her desk and does work* Vincent: Better get away...*starts to run off, screaming, "Freedom!!!" * Akkeil: You aren't going anywhere..*evil grin* * Vincent now has a rope around his feet* Vincent: *screaming* NO!!!! *he keeps screaming as he is pulled back to her desk* Akkeil; *ties him up to the desk* Vincent: SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!! Well, that's it for now....chapter four will be up soon...BYE!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!! By the way should there be lemon...or not? 


End file.
